Dark Reflections-Chapter 10
Dark Reflections - Chapter 10 After CTF was over, I walked towards the Big house for the war council. Along the way, I couldn't help but look at the sky. There was a full moon that night, and not a cloud in the sky. I was felt stronger at night, I also find trouble sleeping at night at well, I don't know why but its just one of the things that makes me weird so to speak. In front of the big house, I saw Annabeth and Dellilah talking to each other. I went forward to meet them. "Hey Wise Chicks, lovely night for a walk isn't it?" "Hi Archie, by the way nice job on CTF, the plan work perfectly." Despite the compliment, I could hear the truimph in Annabeth's voice, well it was her plan. "Thanks I do my best to please, anyway it was about time for the war council to start, C'mon." And the three of us walked into the big house. I could barely remember the names of everyone in the council, I only remember a few, Chiron, Clarisse, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason. Jason was holding his neck like it was hurt, I felt guilty immediately. I mouthed the word Sorry. '' And he mouthed back ''its okay. '' Chiron, in wheel-chair mode, came over to the table and spoke "Alright then, Lets start. Dellilah dear if you may." Dellilah looked at me for support, "Go" I told her. She stood up, cleared her throat and spoke. "I sure you are all aware of the dissapearances of demigods these past few months." She paused causing a few chit-chats here and there among the council, then she continued. "Well with Gaia awakening, we can presume that she is the one doing this. But there is another possiblity, the other Protogenoi are awakening as well." This comment caused a ruckus among the councilors, panic and confusion were heard. "What does this mean and who are these Protogenoi?" Dellilah tried to speak but the noise made by the councilors was to great for her, they didn't hear her. "It Means!" I raised my voice a bit to get their attention. "The siblings of Gaia might be awakening. Imagine beings just as bad as her. Nyx throwing Artemis and Apollo out of the sky. Erebus destroying all light sources. Tartarus releasing the worse of the worst back to roam the earth. The children of chaos causing actual havoc on earth." I let that thought sink in. There was an awkward silence. "They are provoking the gods. Trying to draw them out of hiding. We need to stop them before they try anything." I continued. "What do we do then?" Travis stoll asked. "Me, Archie along with the Adam twins, have volunteered to investigate this matter. If really it is true that the Protogenoi are awaking, may the Gods help us." Dellilah spoke. "You'll need a quest then." It was Rachel who spoke, the current oracle, looking at Chiron for confirmation. He nodded and we all watched as Rachel spewed green smoke and her voice tripled. ''You shall on your quest to confirm your suspisions On whether the ancient gods have risen You will find the answer you seek When your quest reaches it's peak One shall have their life taken While on shall find they are left Forsaken Then she collapsed, leaving all of us in shock. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 11|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Prophecy Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page